


Danganronpa v0: Merry Murder Spree!

by Astronomically_Dumb



Series: Fanganronpas! V0 and V1 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brutal Murder, Dark Jokes, Death Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Fangan Ronpa: Dangan Ronpa v0: Merry Murder Spree, Hanging, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Like very minor, Literally just a fanganronpa I’m making, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Other, Overdosing, Plot Twists, Suicidal Thoughts, and dirty jokes, duh - Freeform, idk how to tag, it’s mature cause murder, minor fluff, monokuma being monokuma, more tags will be added, murder that looks like a suicide, prob the main reason this is mature ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomically_Dumb/pseuds/Astronomically_Dumb
Summary: So this is part one of two connected fanganronpas I’m making, it won’t have many chapters but the chapters will be long!One day ultimate students wake up in an abandoned maximum security prison to kill each other, who’ll die? Idk I’m winging it. Mostly based off of v3, but not really. Enjoy.
Relationships: Kashu Rizumu/Mizūmi Ito, Kashu Rizumu/all, OC/OC
Series: Fanganronpas! V0 and V1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029777





	Danganronpa v0: Merry Murder Spree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue, meet everyone and barley get to know them.

I slowly blinked open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. First things first.. who am I..? I was always taught to remember myself then the situation! My name is Kashu Rizumu.. I’m an ordinary girl who goes to school. Good good.. now what was I doing? … I can’t remember. Oh no I can’t remember! Okay okay.. it’s gonna be alright Kashu, I might’ve just forgotten momentarily due to shock! Alright, next question.. where am I..? I studied my surroundings, I was lying on a bed, the ground seemed to be concrete and are those.. bars? Am I in a prison cell?! The door’s open.. I couldn’t have gotten arrested.. I seem completely fine. I sit up, my curly black hair bouncing as I do. I stare at my tan and freckled skin, checking for any injury I might not have felt. Nothing. I’m completely fine. I sighed in relief before realizing I didn’t have my glasses on, maybe that’s why everything was mildly blurry.. I searched around and knocked something off of the bed, I picked it up and it was my glasses. I sighed happily and placed them on my teal-ish blue eyes. I let my hoodie sleeves cover my hands, pink, black and white. The memories of how I got the hoodie flooded back, my friend picked it out for me because I was having trouble finding one! I.. can’t remember them well though. I straightened out my gray skirt and looked down. I don’t remember having a pink and black knee high sock..? Or this pink.. fishnet? Why is there only one? It was obviously being held up by a thigh garter, I’m surprised I didn’t notice earlier. Though I do know these sneakers are mine, I don’t even remember having this skirt. I poked at the heart shaped ahoge on my head which just confused me even more. Did.. I always have this..? I’m so disoriented.. I looked to my left and saw a note. It has what looks to be my handwriting, oh. Yeah. I read it over anyway, it had read “hello hello! C’mon outta your cell and come on down.. well not down… c’mon round the cafeteria for a meeting! I’m sure you’re confused but you’ll remember soon!” Huh.. what did it mean by ‘I’ll remember soon’.. well best not to stress it! I slowly got up, carefully walking to the cafeteria, taking note of weird looking doors I passed. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw 16 other people, and I studied them. 

One looked familiar to me, they were white, and seemed to have vitiligo, but it was hard to see. They had short blond hair in a pixie cut, deep green eyes, and glasses. They had black earrings in. Their outfit was weird, they seemed to have a black crop top that had a turtleneck peaking out and suspender like things coming from the bottom, and a loose tie that was gray. They had a faded blue jacket on, that was around the length of the crop top. It had poofy sleeves with what looked to be gray or black arm bands on them. Their right hand had a fishnet glove. They had black jeans that were cuffed and had fishnets peeking out from under them. They had black and white sneakers. Their demeanor was rather intimidating and they still somehow looked masculine even though on most this would look feminine.

The next person to catch my eye was a boy, he had fluffy light red hair but something seemed off about him. He had dark teal goggles positioned on his head, the lenses were white but seemed to have teal swirls. His back was to me but he turned around to talk to someone, revealing light purple eyes that if looks could kill, I’d be murdered. He was also white. His shirt was black with a dark teal stripe and he had a jacket on, it was teal with black edged and black poofy sleeves. One of the sleeves from what I saw had a hole in it, but it seemed to be manually made and not just an accident. He also had black fingerless gloves on. He had brown ripped jeans, which oddly matched the outfit. He had teal and black sneakers. He seemed relaxed, but also extremely rude. Like he had no care in the world.

The next person to catch my eye was a cute girl. She was black and had pink hair put into twin buns, but there was still a lot of fluffy hair. There was a flower crown made with pale roses resting in her hair. She had lively brown eyes and she seemed friendly enough. She had a black shirt and an overall skirt, which was dark faded red that had a black trim. She had black fishnet gloves and black fishnets on, along with black and white boot-sneakers, which is the best way to describe them. She was very bouncy and giggly, and all around adorable.

The next person I saw was a girl with brown hair pulled into a very long ponytail. I’m guessing she has a lot of hair then. She has sunglasses resting on the top of her head, the lenses were a dark, faded red gradient. She was also white, and had yellow eyes. She had what seemed to be a bandage on her face, did she get hurt in some way..? She had a hoodie crop top, the hood was black but the crop top was a dark, faded red. She had black suspenders under the crop top hoodie and I can see a bit of a black crop top peeking out of the crop top hoodie. She had black fingerless gloves. She had a dark brown belt, which the suspenders were attached to. She had black shorts on with fishnets, her left leg had a black band around it. She had the same shoes as the last girl. I also noticed she had black earrings. She had the same aura as the man with red hair.

I saw another unique person, they had blue hair that covered their left eye and had gray eyes. They were tan and had a.. unique outfit. They had a gray turtleneck and had a pale blue jacket over it, the sleeves were weird and showed a bit of skin and were trimmed with white. The weirder thing was that they had a female sailor uniform neck thing that was the same shade as the jacket, minus the bow which was white. They had a black belt on and black shorts. They had white socks on, which were rolled down to their shoes, which were the same as the other two’s, but were gray instead of black. Their vibe was mysterious and more or less they just kept to themself.

I saw another boy, who’s outfit confused me more than it should have. He had black hair that was mainly obscured by a black beanie and goggles like the red headed boy had, but they were black and the swirls were light red. He was black and his left eye was blue, the right one was green. He had glasses and a black mask on. He had a light red shirt with gray sleeves that went over his hands, there was a black hood on the shirt too with a section of the shirt that had 2 black stripes that connected in the middle and made a circle. He also had a black tie. He had white jeans that were cuffed and gray and white sneakers. The jeans had red bows near where it was cuffed. He seemed friendly, but I don’t know if I can trust him..

Next I saw a pale girl who looked like a stereotypical skateboarder. She had long pinkish purpleish hair and a gray backwards cap. She had bright purple eyes and a relaxed smile. Her shirt was a pale pinkish red with a gray stripe in the middle, her sleeves were short and completely pale pinkish red and were trimmed with gray. She had a gray loose tie and seemed to have a shirt underneath the one she was wearing, since there were gray sleeves from under the short ones. She had a black hoodie tied around her waist and black ripped jeans. She had pale, dark pink and white sneakers. She seemed kind, like she wouldn’t hurt anyone in any way.

I saw a unique girl next, her hair was in twin ponytails that were relatively long, she had a bow in her hair that was pale blue with black hearts in it. She had pale green eyes with glasses and she was white. She wore a hoodie thing, the drawstrings were black and the rest was a dark, pale blue, the shirt was a button up for some reason with black buttons and the sleeves had a black trim, they were short sleeved. The hood part probably came from an undershirt, due to there being black sleeves under the other ones, her skirt was black with a bow the same color of the shirt and a white trim. She had black stockings with 2 white lines near the top and the same shoes the bubbly girl with pink hair had. She seemed kind.

Next I saw someone of unknown gender, they had very fluffy bright red hair, a big chunk of it pulled up into a ponytail but still the rest was big. They had deep purple eyes and were black. They had a gray shirt on and had a short pale, dark blue jacket with the sleeves sloppily rolled up. They had a black belt and black ripped jeans, with black and gray sneakers. They seemed rude and unapproachable.

Next was a girl who I didn’t like the vibe of at all. She had medium-ish pale, dark blue hair that covered her right eye. She was white and her eyes were pink. She had a black choker on and had an odd dress on. It was dark blue and the collar was a v neck, her shoulders had a poofy white trim and her sleeves were a poof dark blue, with the trim being white. She had a white belt/sash looking thing that was tied on the side, and the skirt part was dark blue with white in some areas. She wore white dress shoes and if I’m being honest, she looks like a maid. She looked extremely unapproachable. 

Next was also someone of unknown gender, they looked kinda feminine though. They had blonde hair that was medium length and fluffy. Their bangs were split in the middle. They were tan and had dark green eyes. They had roses in their hair and had a dark, pale red hoodie on. They had another dark, pale blue hoodie tied around their waist for some odd reason. They had darker, pale blue shorts with white trim on and had knee length white socks with 2 dark, pale red lines on them. They had dark, pale red boots on, dark to the point they looked brownish. They seemed threatening.

Next up was an approachable girl with black hair. She had a black beanie and was very pale with gray eyes. She had a turtleneck dress, the sleeves and top bit of the turtleneck was white, while the rest, including the skirt part, was black. She had long black and white boots on. She looked like one of the only friendly ones here. 

Next was a boy with pale, dark purple hair. His eyes were completely covered by his hair, meaning we couldn’t see it at all. He had darker toned skin and wore a black shirt with a white heart in the middle. He had a pale green jacket where the sleeves covered his hands. He had dark, pale blue jeans and black and gray sneakers. He was mysterious and rather quiet. He was staring right at me. I shivered uncomfortably and diverted my attention to someone else.

Next was a rather adorable looking boy. He had short, fluffy yet jagged pinkish purpleish hair. He had light purple eyes and pale skin, like he didn’t get out enough. He had a white shirt with poofy sleeves. He wore pale, darkish overalls with a brown flannel tied around his waist. He had blue sneakers. He looked like a complete sweetheart.

Next up was a rather retro looking girl. She had long purple hair, and I mean very long. Her bangs were split in the middle. She also had purpleish star shaped glasses resting on her head. She had pink eyes with glasses and was tan. She wore a teal sweater with poofy sleeves and had a darkish, pale overall dress. The skirt was extremely poofy and had a white belt around it. She wore blue and purple sneakers. She was definitely friendly.

The last one I saw was a girl. She had dark magenta hair, it was curly-ish and long. She had bored light brown eyes that examined the room. She had a white turtleneck but the shirt was a short sleeved dress-like thing that was dark red and short sleeved. The skirt itself was a poofy black skirt. She had light brown and white boots on. She definitely wasn’t approachable, and would probably rip me to shreds if I even tried to approach her.

The cafeteria was oddly well kept for an apparently run down prison, there was a door to the kitchen. I tried to open it but it was locked. I hummed in confusion had muffled conversations were happening behind me, most people didn’t take mind to my existence. I heard a rather shrill voice clear it’s throat and I jumped.

“Testing! Testing! Is everyone here? Great!” the voice echoed through the room, and as soon as the sentence was finished, a half white, half black around 3’0 stuffed bear jumped up, landing on a tall podium.

“A stuffed bear?!” I cried as soon as I took a look at it.

“Stuffed bear?! No! I’m Monokuma and I am your warden here in the prison for ultimate delinquents!” the bear, Monokuma, giggled. 

“Why are we here.” the blond with the pixie cut asked.. well more like demanded.

“Ahhh! Straight to the point eh? Well this is for you ultimates!” he clapped his hands together happily.

“... ultimates?” the girl with the pink buns asked, “I don’t think I’m an ultimate..”

Murmurs of agreement spread through the room. I’m not an ultimate either.. what’s this bear on about..?

“Ahhh shit! I forgot to give you your ultimate memories! Maybe that’s why you all look like that… no worries! I’ll fix it!” Monokuma hummed as gas began to fill the room. I felt panic shoot through me as I tried to escape, but I collapsed as my vision slowly began to fade out.

~~~~~~~~~~

DRV0! Merry Murder Spree! Prologue: murder merry panic!

~~~~~~~~~~

I blinked open my eyes, awoken on a bed that isn’t mine. Now.. who am I..? I thought to myself. Ah that’s right. I’m Kashu Rizumu the ultimate a cappella singer. I slowly sit up. I don’t remember when or how I got here.. and I seem to be in a prison. I absently run my fingers across the music note clips in my hair, yes I still have them! They were a light blue and they calmed me, I couldn’t live without them. I look down towards my outfit, a regular dark blue shirt sleeved sailor uniform, with my gray fingerless gloves and black stockings and the usual white shoes. Everything seems to be normal, thankfully. I got up and went out into the hall, going down I noticed a blond person with a pixie cut standing outside a door that had a microphone and a music note on it. It seemed to call to me. I approached and glanced at the person.

“Hello! What brings you to this door?” I hummed, looking towards them. They seemed annoyed at my presence.

“It was interesting,” they scoffed. I frowned at the reaction but shook my head and carried on with the conversation.

“I’m Kashu Rizumu! The ultimate a cappella singer! Who are you?” I smiled and held my hand out for them to shake. 

They sighed, “I’m Mizūmi Ito. They/them. Ultimate editor.” 

I raised an eyebrow, “you named yourself the Japanese word for lake..?”

“So?” they growled. I sighed and decided to just end the conversation.

I finally took in what they were wearing, I also noticed they had vitiligo, which is so cool! They had glasses on and a pink choker with a silver heart in the middle. They wore a black tank top and had a black and white checkered belt with a belt chain hanging off of it. They had a tattoo on their left arm, it was just vines going up their arm. They had dark blue ripped jeans on with black boots, the laces were different colors. The left laces were light blue and the right laces were light pink. They looked rather masculine. I smiled and waved and they lazily waved back. I skipped down the hall, pausing when I saw 2 people outside another door that had a computer on it. I waved excitedly.

“Hi you 2! I’m Kashu Rizumu! Ultimate a cappella singer!” I smiled as the male of the 2 jumped and the other one rolled her eyes.

“Oh! Uhm sorry! My name’s Kuri Eitibu! I’m the ultimate ARG designer!” he smiled nervously, he seems so sweet!

The girl sighed, “since I really have to.. I’m Yoko Tawaru, ultimate ASMR performer. No I don’t do sexual ones, no I won’t answer any questions. Now go away.” 

I frowned at her response but complied anyway. I decided to examine their outfits out of pure curiosity. Kuri had a button up shirt with a collar, a nice light brown sweater thrown over it. He wore black leggings and some white high top sneakers. He was adorable. Yoko had bags underneath her eyes, which immediately made me worry. She had a white hair clip in her pink hair and had black and white cat headphones around her neck. She wore a pink hoodie and black leggings with the same shoes as me. I sighed and walked away, finding what I think is the last weird looking door. It had a horror scene on it. There were 5 people near it, 2 groups of 2 and someone by themself. I decided to head over to the singular person first.

“Hey you seem lonely! I’m Kashu Rizumu, ultimate a cappella singer! You?” I smiled as they looked at me.

“Hi! I’m Rezu Iwa! The ultimate abseiler! Amazing to meet you!” she smiled happily, content she was with someone now.

“Woah that’s so cool! If you don’t mind I have to go.. meet new people ya know?” I shifted a bit.

Rezu nodded, “of course you can go!”

I took a moment to study her outfit, she had a bandage on her face as if she got hurt, which would make sense considering her ultimate, she had cherry earrings and a black cat hair clip. She wore a black tracksuit and sneakers. All normal for an abseiler. I went over to a group of 2.

“Hi! I’m the ultimate a cappella singer, Kashu Rizumu! You 2 are..?”

The male of the 2 nodded, “I’m Shizuka Sairento! He/they. Ultimate accordionist.”

“You can play the accordion? That’s awesome!” I clapped, I’d never met anyone who could!

Shizuka shyly smiled, “uh yeah.. no one’s ever said that before..”

The female cleared her throat, “I am Kaikeishi Sūgaku. Ultimate accountant. It is a boring talent, but an important one.”

“Well I bet you aren’t boring!” I smiled, she just nodded.

I examined their appearances once again, narrowing my eyes a bit. Shizuka wore a black mask for some reason, but I didn’t question it. He had crescent moon earrings and had purple headphones around his neck. He had a black hoodie on and had a tiny demiboy pride flag pin on his hoodie. They also wore blue ripped jeans and black boots. I looked over at Shi and smiled a bit. She had a stuffed animal on her head. It was a black cat. How cute! Bandages covered one of her eyes and she had a hair clip in. She had a rather thick magenta choker on. She wore a relatively normal school girl uniform, it’s color scheme was white and purple. I waved as I went to the next group. 

“Kashu Rizumu! Ultimate a cappella singer! You..?”

The girl clapped, “I’m Amai Abaku, ultimate acro dancer! Fantastic to see you!”

“Hhhaaa. I’m Oroka Shitsurei. Self proclaimed ultimate acrobat. Pleasure to meet you. Any pronouns work,” he grinned creepily. I already hate him. 

I awkwardly nodded and looked at their outfits. Amai wore a black turtleneck with a loose white sweater that was practically falling off her shoulders. She had an intersex pin on the sweater. She had 3 black bows in her hair, all near each other. She wore light gray shorts with white knee high socks. No shoes for some reason. Oroka had some random rainbow paint stains scattered on his face for some odd reason. He wore a black hoodie and white leggings, he didn’t wear shoes or socks. Weird.. I sighed and left, finding a cafeteria and 5 people there. I approached a group of 2 and introduced myself.

“Ah.. I am Kōi Tsuki. Ultimate actress. Stunning to meet you,” she nodded curtly.

“I’m Sam! Call me Sammie! Ultimate acupuncturist! They/them and ze/zer pronouns. Great to see ya!” ze grinned. 

I nodded and looked at their appearances. Kōi wore a fancy shirt that was shoulderless, it had short, poofy sleeves and had strands holding it up, it was a dark grayish blue. She had a skirt of the same color and fishnets held up by thigh garters, with fancy high heeled shoes. Sam had roses in zer hair and had a black choker with a rose on it. They had a black shirt with a tattoo on both arms, it was a snake going up both of them, ze also wore overalls and boots. I waved and went to the one person who was alone and introduced myself.

She nodded, “I am Blair Ikusaba. The ultimate admiral. Please just refer to me as Ikusaba.”

“Nice to meet you, Ikusaba!” I giggled.

“Same for you, Rizumu,” she turned away from me. 

I looked at her appearance curiously, she had long, well kept black hair and 2 ear piercings. She wore a neat and tidy school uniform. (Think Mukuro Ikusaba uniform but the red string is black) She was extremely straightforward in appearance. I approached the final group of 2 and introduced myself.

The male with his eyes hidden nodded, “Kōkatsu Sumāto. Ultimate advantage player. It is a type of gambling.”

The other one smiled sweetly, “Daitan Hayai! Ultimate adventure writer!” he immediately went back to writing, humming. 

I tilted my head and examined them, Kōkatsu had a rose in his hair and wore a black turtleneck. He also wore black leggings and warm gray and cold gray sneakers. Daitan wore a dark red suit with a white button up with a black and white striped tie. He had an unknown flower in his hair and was writing on a clipboard using a fluffy pen. I went off to introduce myself to someone else. I found what seemed to used to be showers but was now bathrooms and 2 people conversing outside of them. I introduced myself to them.

The girl with purple hair beamed, “hello! I’m Kireina Hikari! Ultimate aerial dancer! Nice to meet you!”

The shorter girl nodded, “h..hello! I’m Dōbutsu Kōjō, the ultimate agrobiologist!”

I smiled and examined their outfits. Ina had big, red heart earrings and a black choker with a silver heart. She wore a white and pink sailor uniform with the same shoes I have. Dōbutsu wore a white shirt with a collar, with a black string going through it with long sleeves. She had a black skirt with a white trim and long black boots with white lace in them. She had a red bow on her head and held a black stuffed rabbit. 

Ding dong bing bong

“Ahem ahem.. is this thing on? Alrighhtttt! Hello hello! Please meet in the cafeteria, everyone!” a voice from the monitor rang out throughout the barren halls of the prison, “don’t be lateeee~” the monitors flicked off.

I sighed and headed to the cafeteria, letting the confused murmurs of the other two fade. When I went into the cafeteria I saw almost everyone was there, as the last 2 went in M- a two toned bear hopped up onto the podium.

“Welcome back everybody! I am Monokuma! Your warden for the prison for ultimate delinquents!” his shrill voice echoed throughout the room.

“Why the hell are we here?!” Mizūmi growled at the yin yang bear.

“Upupupu… oh y’know..” he vaguely muttered.

They bawled their hands into fists, “just answer me you stupid stuffed animal! Can we even get out!”

“Oh you can.. if you disrupt the lovely peace,” he hummed lowly.

“What.. does that mean..?” Daitan spoke up nervously.

“Oh you know… if one were to kill someone..” Monokuma said.

That’s when everything went to hell. Everyone panicked while Monokuma vaguely explained the rules and handed out monopads. I looked over the rules with a blank expression.

Students must live at the prison for the remainder of the foreseeable future.  
Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trial.  
If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.  
If the blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed.  
If the blackened survives the class trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world.  
The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.  
"Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 8 a.m. Cafeteria and showers are off-limits at night.  
Violence toward Monokuma, the warden of the Ultimate Prison, is strictly prohibited.  
Monokuma will never directly commit a murder  
Your Monopads are very important items. Please do not damage them.  
The "Body Discovery Announcement" will play when three or more students discover a body.  
With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the prison at your discretion.  
Students who violate these rules will be immediately exterminated.  
Further, there may be new additions to the school rules according to the convenience of the headmaster.

I heard Monokuma explain the ultimate labs and utter an ‘you can go’ and he disappeared. An uproar of anger began and I just left. I heard Mizūmi call after me but I couldn’t bring myself to care, I barely remember going to my room, locking the door, and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

End of prologue 

~~~~~~~~~~

Items gained:

Cell Key

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this rocky road. Everything is gonna go to pure hell, don’t worry. Hope ya enjoyed! Next chapter is gonna be in the works soon so hopefully that’ll be out soon.


End file.
